A Very Odd Person
by Mirei-chan
Summary: Kaoru is two months pregnant and is doing all kinds of things she never does normaly. The thing is, she doesnt remember what she does after she does it.


Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin, and I never will.  
  
Mallary: This is a very odd RP I had.... yes I was KAoru. No I was not normal that day....  
  
Vallary: Say that again... She was jumping on the bed all night after that day she RPed that. She, as Saria called it, got sugar high...  
  
Mallary: I would never! Okay, yes I would... Oh, in this story Kaoru is married to Kenshin and...  
  
Vallary: She is 2 months pregnant.  
  
~Is Kaoru Feeling Okay?!~ Chapter 1-  
  
Toju, Kaoru and Indisha walked home from the dojo from the market. They walked inside and put the stuff away. They were the only ones home because Yahiko and Kenshin were out doing something, Sanosuke was gambling. Kaoru knew the three were just trying to keep out of her way.  
  
"Well, sit on down and Ill make something to eat." Kaoru said cheerfully.  
  
"Ill help" Indisha said following Kaoru to the kitchen. Kaoru grabed a bag of rice but it riped open and fell all over the ground.  
  
"Oops." Kaoru said laughing. "Wait, leave it." she had one of her unusual crazy ideas. She grabed a bucket of boiling water and poured it on the rice on the ground. "All done! Eat up." she grabed a frozen fish and walked outside. Indisha sweatdroped and Toju peeked inside the kitchen and sighed.  
  
"Im not that hungry" he siad looking at the rice. "Wait a minute.... do you smell smoke? WHERES KAORU!!!?" He ran to the door and sweatdroped. Indisha walked over and fell anime style. Kaoru made a fire and threw a fish into the middle of it. She ran back inside and scooped up a bowl of rice.  
  
"Some one eat it! And Toju, put out the fire." Kaoru said. No one answered. She began to pout.  
  
"Please dont cry Kaoru, Ill eat it if it makes you happy." Indisha said. Kaoru handed her the bowl. Indisha ran outside and burried it.  
  
"Yahiko will love it!" Indisha said after it was burried.  
  
"Lets just go out to eat!" Kaoru pointed out. They did leaving the fire. They arrived at a (lets call it a restrant. I dont know what they used back then.) restrant. Kaoru sat down with out anyone seating her. She stood up on the table and yelled "HIMURAS RULE THIS TABLE!!!" her friends walked to a different table acting like they didnt know her. She sliped on water left on the table and fell on the old man sitting next to her table. "Oops." she got up and jumped on her friends table.  
  
"I have to go!" Toju said walking to the mens.... (lets call it a bathroom) bathroom trying to get away from Kaoru. Kaoru followed him as he went in.  
  
"Oh no..." Indisha said looking at the door.  
  
"Hey! Kaoru, get out of here!" Toju said loudly! Kaoru stood there and left. She jumped back onto the table and sliped again. She was normal again... for now. She sat down with Indisha because Toju ran home because he couldnt stand her. They ordered their foor out to go and went home to the dojo. Kaoru passed out the food and walked to the door.  
  
"Umm.... Toju?" Kaoru said walking to the steps of the dojo.  
  
"Yeah Kaoru?" he said inside looking at the door.  
  
"Didnt I tell you to put the fire out?"  
  
"OH SHOOT! That was about an hour ago too!" he said running outside. Indisha sweatdroped.  
  
"Hurry Toju, somethings in the fire... I think its the old man next door..... he never did have a chance..." Kaoru pointed out. Toju tryed pouring water on it and eventualy had to run to the well, but finally he put it out. He fell to the ground worn out. Kaoru walked over to him and picked him up. She walked him into the dojo and lay him on his bed. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Im fine, just tired." He answered back. Indisha walked over and looked at him.  
  
"Your hand is burt young one." Indisha said to him. He looked at his hand and sighed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Indisha did the same. kaoru watched them both.  
  
"Good night you two." She said softly. She began to wonder and see Kenshin's face in her mind, and Sano's and Yahiko's. 'They should have been back already. I hope they're okay...' She fell a sleep by the door when waiting for them to come home.  
  
~End Chappie one!~  
  
Mallary: As you can see.... I was a little too hyper.  
  
Vallary: A little? HA! Anyhow, review!  
  
Rate it. a.) You hate it. Its boring. Dont continue! b.) Its okay, I would like to read it if you continue. c) I like it a lot. Please continue! d.) I loved it! You were weird though, anyhow, Continue please! 


End file.
